


Hunters and Heros: Wrath of the silver haired assassin.

by Wasted4Time



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Best Friends, Early story Midoriya Izuku, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, M/M, Midoriya is Gon's cousin, My Hero Academia - Freeform, My hero Academia x Hunter x Hunter, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Nen is hidden, Non-Consensual Spanking, Part 1, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Shared Universe, Spanking, reunite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasted4Time/pseuds/Wasted4Time
Summary: Just a silly fun story about Gon and his cousin Midoriya meeting Gon's friend in person under less than pleasant circumstances.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Hunters and Heros: Wrath of the silver haired assassin.

**Author's Note:**

> It's was fun to make hopefully its fun to read!

“Alright.” Killua sighed at the two reprimanded boys in front of him in a disappointing manner.  
“What did you two morons think you were doing?”

“Sorry…” The two muttered as they knelt hanging their heads low.

“Gon,” The silver hair frustratedly pointed to the spiky haired boy on his left.  
“It's been 3 months since you lost your ne- er, I mean powers, you can’t keep running into dangerous situations like that. That burning guy could have quite literally killed you if I had not showed up.” 

Gon only sank his head lower into an aura of dark sadness as he contemplated the chastising words of his best friend.

“And you,” His voice turning harsher as he pointed to the green curly haired middle schooler on his right causing the unprepared boy to jump.  
”Gon’s cousin or not you should not have encouraged him, you're supposed to be the oldest right?”

“I-I d-didn’t know he was gonna attack the villain, I-I just thought he was gonna w-wait for the heroes.” The freckled boy stuttered back shaking his hands out nervously.

“Huh?” Killua scoffed, his figure now looming over the boy with a dark annoyed face that caused the latter to freeze. “You know that's not how Gon is...”

“Killua please!” Gon interrupted by grabbing onto the side of his friend's blue and white shirt. “We were just playing, I have not seen Midoriya in a really long time!”

This caused the assassin boy to stop with a quick sigh before looking back at the clearly frightened middle schooler whose arms were still up in a defensive manner.

“Pfff… fine.” The Silver hair sighed before nonchalantly turning his back to the two.

“Oh god…” Midoriya panted clutching his chest. “He's more scary than Kacchan, I thought I was gonna die...”

“It’s okay,” Gon assured his cousin with an outstretched hand and a bright smile. “Like I said Killua is a trained assassin, but he wont kill randomly.”

“Thats nice…” The curly haired boy stood up with swirls in his eyes not entirely sure on how to feel about this ‘assassin’ bit.

“You two are lucky I made it when I did…” Killua spoke with his glare facing the window of the small apartment. “...I can’t keep doing it though, I have someone I have to worry about now.”

This caused the air in the room to change as Gon’s usual cheeriness locked somberly onto Killua as if recalling some event.

“Alluka…” The former hunter muttered.

Picking up on the tone of the room Midoriya could only piece together the slight reactions that whoever this person was they meant alot to the Silver haired assassin.

“Still it was nice to see you again Gon…” Killua turned to his side facing his friend with a warm reminiscent look.

“It's good to see you too! Killua!” Gon cheered in which caused a faint glimpse of red flare over the assassins cheeks with a faint smile before quickly turning away.

“It's nice to see you still going on adventures...” Killua admired even though part of him wanted his friend to return to the relative safety of Whale Island.

The cute banter between the two showing Midoriya that this kid behind that utterly terrifying moment shown before had a big heart.

“Even if it's with your crybaby cousin...” 

‘Or not…’ Izuku took a breath slightly aloof. ‘At least he's not calling me quirkless and trying to hit me.”

“Anyway, time to fix you idiots and make sure you never do this again.” The silver haired suddenly switched the mood before closing his eyes and resting his arms behind his head.

“Ah… eh?” The sudden change triggering Gons confused stare as his cousin froze in shock behind him.

“Oh come on you didn’t think I would let you two get off that easy, did you?” The silver haired boy continued opening one eye at the two.

“Awww, come on Killua.”Gon whined at the prospect. “That's not fair.”

Midoriya only watched dazed as his cousin bagan to protest his complaints ever closer to his friend's unchanging face.

“We were just messing around, you don't have to go that far...” Gon continued with a short pout.

“I had to save you two from some charcoal guy breathing fire!” Killua pointed at his friend in frustration. “You and your cousin could have become Barbeque!”

“Its true Gon,” Midoriya muttered, looking down at his hand. “We could have both been killed and I still don’t have a firm grasp on All Mig-... I mean, my Quirk and after hearing you lost yours I should have been more careful, I shouldn't have put you in harm's way like that. I’m sorry.”

“Midoriya…” Gon looked back at his cousin with a sympathetic tone.

“Man, what a downer.” Killua ridiculed putting his hands in his pockets but couldn't help but feel acknowledge a sense of agreement with it.

“It's alright, I am still really strong, even without my nen.” Gon waved his hand in front of Midoriya causing the freckled boy to pause.

“N-nen?” Midoriya asked.

“Nothing!” Killua appeared delivering a swift whack to the back of his friends head with a nervous smile. “Just a martial arts move someone taught us.”

“Oh,” Midoriya’s eyes lit up, “I love martial arts moves like the close quarters hero Gunhead. I hear that he could take out a bear in one punch and that his blades are so sharp they can cut through pipe and that he uses steel rails to sharpen them because he thinks the longer you grate on its edges the sharper the tool which also reminds me of another hero… *mutter *mutter *mutter...”

Killua only stood there confounded by the amount of words the other boy was saying as he continued to drone on.

“Gon, where did you find this guy?” He asked almost out of concern.

“Ow- Killua… that hurt.” Gon whined, still clutching his head.

“Situation density runs in the family I guess,” The silver hair shrugged before placing his right hand under his chin. “Now onto you guys punishment...”

“Oh I know.” Killua declared with a cheerful tone. “...a spanking!”

Upon the announcement there was a pause in the room as the other two looked at him with blank stares and blinking eyes.

“Oh come on Gon you know exactly what I am talking about,” Killua prompted.  
“Remember when you snuck away to watch a match at Heavens Arena?”

Gons stare still remained blank at the example.

“Or the week before NGL when you tried to rush down some monster's cave without Kite?” 

Steam began to rise from the thinking boys ears.

“Or the time you said Biskeys dress made her look fat?” Killua reminded once again with less enthusiasm.

“Oh right!” The dense boy finally remembered the unpleasant memory. 

“I, er… why Killua?”The boy nervously scratched the back of his head with pleading eyes.

“Because I said so.” The former assassin began to stretch his arms with a mischievous cat-like face. 

“Huh?” Midoriya snapped back into reality before putting his hands out. “Wait, you can't be serious. I haven't had a spanking since I was like 9. Plus your like... 12.”

“Don’t worry, I am stronger than I look…” Killua boasted winding up his arm.

“Oh yeah, you were able to open the six tone gate to your house, right Killua?” Gon remembered not grasping his circumstance.

“S-s-six ton’s.” Midoriya uttered as his face froze in panic.

“Actually it was 16 tons…” Killua corrected, not even opening his eyes.

‘S-sixteen tons!’ The freckled boy nearly shattered to pieces at the thought, he could even see All might having a bit of trouble with that. “Who is he?”

“But don’t worry, I’ll go easy.” Killua leered over to see Gon’s mortified cousin sending a supernatural chill down his spine.

‘Man this kid is scary.’

“Okay then 100 for Gon 150 for his cousin.” Killua hopped up on the nearby bed with an exuberant expression.

“What?!” Midoriya gasped.

“Killua?!” Gon bleated in disbelief.

“What?” Killua sat confused at the reactions. “Too many?”

“Yes! Way to many!” The freckled boy chanted back in distress.

“Okay, how about…” Killua tilted his head up with a thinking expression. “60, 80.”

“That's still to many!” Midoriya complained, bobbing his fists with a worried expression.

“Well by my family's standards you two are still getting off pretty easy.” The former assassin affirmed crossing his arms. 

“Why do I get so many?” Midoriya asked in a low regressive tone.

“Well duh, it's because you're older.” The silver hair reminded him. “And it was because of you Gon got into this situation.”

“Sorry Midoriya.” Gon’s head bowed down at the thought of his doomed cousin.

After a bit of thought staring at his cousin's face the freckled boy took a deep breath looking shyly down.

“No he’s right…” The curly green haired boy rubbed his right arm hesitantly. 

“And plus he’s a crybaby.” Killuas voice cut through with a teasing tone you would find on a playground.

‘Crybaby’ Izuku hated that word especially hearing it from another kid who he barely even knew.

“Right now let's get started, who wants to go first?” Killua gestured by patting the side of the bed.

“I guess I’ll go first since it was my idea.” Midoriya gulped nervously as he walked forward trying to be responsible.

“Alright then,” The silver hair closed his eyes in acknowledgement. “crybaby it i-”

“No wait, Midoriya,” Gon caught his cousin by his sleeve. “It was my fault for rushing in like that.”

“I guess I really am short sighted.” Gon began to rub the back of his head sticking out his tongue in a goofy manor.

Midoriya could not help but look back and chuckle a bit at his cousin's goofy expression.  
“I had that feeling too,” Midoriya recalled looking up. “It was that time I thought I saw Kacchan in trouble at Musutafu, my arms… my legs… they just mo-”

“Would one of you just hurry up and choose?!” The impatient assassin blurted out with a grumpy expression trying not to be moved by the two’s reconciling. 

Part 2 soon...


End file.
